muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gonzo filmography
Filmographies This appears to be pretty much a cut and paste from Gonzo. So, do we take that off of the page and make this a link, or delete this? Kermit's filmography struck me as a one-off case, and maybe something like Rowlf, where appearances are either so numerous or so diverse (solos, with groups), but do we need filmography pages for all of the characters? If we do, it should be consistent, and filmographies removed from the actual pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:26, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :I would say take it off Gonzo's page. It was getting long and bulky there and that's why I split it off. Maybe putting a shorten one (just the movies, TV shows and noteworthy specials) and then saying to see the complete filmography here. I think major characters with a long list or works are good for separate filmographys (especially since their page should be pretty in-depth and packed as it is). Listing ever single guest spot, commercial and production would be cumbersome on those character pages but would be worth documenting and is kind of interesting to see how much they are out there and where they've been. I don't expect tons of these. But the "major 4" Muppets (Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, and Gonzo) and Rowlf seem pretty noteworthy. And maybe Big Bird, Oscar and Elmo from Sesame (who don't really have any kind of filmography on the wiki yet). But not tons of them (the character pages can hold most of them nicely, and do). But the big characters that everyone and their mother have heard of and are usually the big stars of the productions (and have been around for a while and have a load of guest spots, specials and what not – and have really in-depth character pages as it is). I think people care about enough to justify. And I think it allows us to document them nicely with out clutter up their pages with a 5-category, 72-itemed list or worrying about if this is "too much information" when we list each Movie Mania segment they were in as a bullet point. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:13, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::That works. It means losing a lot of images on Gonzo, but all of those are on other pages. My biggest concern is repeating info. This is a pretty long list and works as its own page, but doesn't need to be duplicated on Gonzo. And just so long as we don't get into filmographies for, say, Gobo Fraggle or other characters who made, perhaps, two appearances outside of their own show. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:16, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, you lose some pictures (unless we want to put them here). But they are all double-dips from elsewhere on the wiki. And if someone does create a "too short" or "too obscure" filmography we can just mine the information off it and merge it onto the character's main page. That's not too hard. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:20, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't think every character needs a separate filmography, just the major ones. And check my recent edit to the Fozzie Bear Filmography to see how we should deal with characters who appeared in almost but not every episode. -- Peter (talk) 17:13, 21 September 2006 (UTC)